


I Fell in Love with Harry Styles

by redlmp99



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlmp99/pseuds/redlmp99
Summary: Alexandra is a 15-year-old girl from Los Angeles, California. Physically, she is the stereotypical Cali girl, tall, blonde and blue eyes. But Alex has lived a hard life. When she was 11 her parents passed away in a car crash. So, she had to go live with her aunt Jamie, who was barely 25 years old. Even though she was young, she cared for Alex like she was her real daughter. But everything changed when she got a boyfriend. Robert was a 35-year-old man, who had no job and no money. He was an alcoholic who demanded every penny Jamie earned. He was a real asshole, but Jamie loved him, so Alex had to put up with him too.At fifteen, Alex had to start working at a little café downtown, because Jamie couldn’t give her any more money. So, Alex had to start juggling school, work and her boyfriend, who everyone thought was the perfect guy but in reality, he was a lot more like Robert.





	I Fell in Love with Harry Styles

**Alexandra’s POV**

 

**BEEP BEEP**

 

What is that noise. I roll around in my bed, trying to cover my ears with my pillow. But sadly, that doesn’t work. Reluctantly I reach into my nightstand to grab the phone and turn off the alarm. I stare into the screen trying to fight the sleep of my eyes so I can make up what time it is. When things stop being blurry I can finally see is 7:15am, which means I overslept my other three alarms and I'm going to be late to class. Great. I get up and ran into the bathroom, I don’t even have time to shower so I just brush my teeth, pull my hair into a messy bun and walk back into my room to dress. I haven’t had the time to do the laundry so I put on the only clean clothes I have, which are a pair of jean shorts a blue t-shirt and my favorite One Direction hoodie. Lastly, I put on my black converse, grab my bag from the floor and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The fridge is empty, to no one’s surprise, since the only one who does the groceries is me and I haven’t had the time. I just grab an apple I found and I start walking out. The only good thing about the house is that it’s only a few blocks from school. So, if I run fast enough I can make the last bell.

 

When I finally arrived I quickly made my way to first period, Algebra. I entered the class just in time so Mr. Johnson doesn’t say anything. I make my way into my seat on the last row and sit down. When the bell rings Mr. Johnson starts passing out our worksheets of the day. And just like that, another great day at Richmond High has begun. If I'm being honest, the school isn’t that bad. The only big problem I have is that out of all my 7 courses I just have one class with Rachel, my best friend. I'm not that good at making friends, Rachel was the one who came up to me when I first got here and we’ve been friends ever since. And she's my only friend.

Once Algebra is done I make my way into French, then Geography and finally is lunch time. I'm making my way into the cafeteria when I felt someone grabbing me by my waste and pulling me towards them.

“Hello beautiful”, says Jake, my boyfriend, while kissing my cheek.

 

“Hey”, I say try to not show how nervous I felt being near him.

 

You see everyone thinks that we are the it couple, since he's a popular jock and I'm the weird orphan girl who only has one friend. Girls come up to me telling me how lucky I am to be even seen by a guy like Jacob. But honestly, I wish he had never seen me.

 

“ALEX”, he says loudly, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me yelp. “Are you even listening to me?” he sounds like he's getting angry

 

“I'm sorry, I'm tired” I mumble not looking at him.

 

That was a mistake on my part since I know how it angers him when I talk without looking at him in the eyes.

 

He lets out an exasperated sigh and says, “Let’s go eat, I'm starving”, while grabbing my hand a little bit to roughly and pulling me into the cafeteria.

 

 _Our relationship wasn’t always like this. I mean I wasn’t always scared of him. It all_ _started freshman year. Like I said before, everyone looked at me like the weird orphan girl with no friends. Rachel has always been the opposite of me, she was a real social butterfly. Even if she wasn’t one of the real popular girls, she was well known around the school. One day she managed to convince me to go to a party with her. Obviously, once we got there I lost her. So, I made my way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. And that’s when I literally ran into him._

_“Shit. Sorry” he said reaching out for me so I wouldn’t fall._

_Once I managed to steady myself I looked up to see his face. I had heard of him. Jacob Adams, sophomore part of football team. 6ft tall, really toned body, brown hair and blue eyes. He was the boy everyone wanted. And for some bizarre reason he started talking to me._

_“Are you alright?” he said looking hesitantly into my eyes._

_“Yes. Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going”, I said staring dumbly at those beautiful blue eyes._

 

_“I'm Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake” he said extending his hand so I would shake it._

 

_It took me a few seconds since I was still a little awestruck, but I finally reached out and shook his hand. “I'm Alex” I said, madly blushing._

 

_“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl” he said smiling at me_

 

_And just like that, he had me. We kept talking and when the party ended we exchanged numbers. A week later I was on a date with him and it was perfect. He acted like a true gentleman, opening doors and giving me roses. After two more dates, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. I truly felt like I was living in a fairytale. I finally had my prince charming. But my fairytale came crashing two months later. I'm a shy girl, so when he started showing signs of wanting to move our relationship forward I started to panic. I talked to Rach and she told me to talk it out with Jake, that he would understand. Boy was she wrong. I brought up the subject on one of our dates and he started acting like a mad person. Saying that I didn’t want to have sex with him because I had someone else. I tried to explain the real reason but he wouldn’t get it. He started yelling and slamming his fist into the dashboard of the car. It really scared me. So, I just got out of the car and ran into my house._

_The next day he apologized and said that the football season was stressing him out so he started acting like crazy. I forgave him, and we kept going. But since that fight he started showing his true colors. Always making side remarks to what I was wearing or saying. I couldn’t disagree with him or he would yell. He hit me the first time after three months of dating. I found out he cheated on me since I wouldn’t have sex with him, so I was going to break up with him. I confronted him at his house, he started yelling at me saying it was my fault because I wouldn’t satisfy him. I told him to go to hell and he slapped me across the face. Immediately my eyes started watering and I tried getting away from him. But he grabbed me and threw me into his bed, he said that if I ever tried to break up with him it would be worse than a slap._

_So, I didn’t have another choice. I started acting like the perfect girlfriend, and I would ignore all the rumors about Jake cheating on me, well they weren’t really rumors since they were all true._

_Things started getting better when on our 6-month anniversary. He started getting more affectionate with me, there wasn’t any yelling and the cheating rumors stopped._

_But now that I reflect on it I see that it was all a show, so I would finally sleep with him. But I couldn’t, I didn’t know why, but I simply couldn’t be with him. And that’s when he showed me the real monster he was. The night of our anniversary he invited me to his house because he wanted to cook for me. I was such a fool for believing that. After dinner he started kissing me, and when his hands started wandering down into my skirt I stopped him. But that was the worst thing I could have done. He slapped me and threw me back into the bed. He started forcing himself on me. I yelled and kicked but he was much stronger than him. That’s when my real terror started. When I found out that I was just a toy for him to use whenever he wanted and that there was nothing I could do. So, the “nice” guy everyone talks about, turns out to be a rapist asshole. And I can’t do anything to stop him_

 

I came back to the real world once we got to our table. Rachel was already there talking to Jake’s best friend, Tony. We sat down at the table.

 

“Finally, you got here, I have some great news” says Rach while scooting closer to me.

 

“Sorry, got hold up by Mr. V after geography class” I said trying to sound normal, while still nervous with Jake’s hand on my upper thigh. “But what's the news?”

 

“One Direction are coming to LA to do a secret show this weekend, we have to go.” She said cheerfully

 

“I would love that, Rach, you know. But I barely have money to eat. So, I don’t think it will be possible” I said regretfully.

 

“Maybe you can’t stop eating like a pig, it’s starting to show the extra pounds” Jake murmured to my ear so no one could hear.

 

That’s a new thing for Jake. He has started to show discomfort with my weight and making it know any time he can that I'm getting fat. On a scale, it says I'm a little underweight, 99lbs when I'm 5.4 ft. but I see myself on the mirror and I just see fat, I wish I could have a toned body like Rachel.


End file.
